History of Acheron Rho
Line of Succession The Age of Colonization 2200 - Constellation ships arrive in Acheron Rho 2200 - The first colony on 0505A is founded The War for Human Prosperity 2205 - First Contact with Aliens in this sector 2206 - The War for Human Prosperity begins 2215 - The Alien Peace Treaties are signed, ending the War Dawn Of The Empire 2215 - The founding of The Empire 2215 - Crowning of Emperox I 2216 - The formalization of the Noble Houses 2217 - The Eridanus Imperial Bank is formed 2217 - The Ascension of the High Church 2218 - The declaration of the Soul of Humanity The Golden Age An Age of Glory and Exploration, When Everything Was Great and Nobody Was Ever Sad About Anything Except House Lyra Because They Like Being Sad The Dark Ages 2665 - The Scream The Rebuilding 2671 - House Fornax reinvents the modern Spike Drive 2671 - House Vela begins construction on The Great Library Server 2792 - House Vela unveils the finished map of Acheron Rho The First Imperial Civil War 2804 - A Mild Disagreement over who gets to be The Emperox 2806 - ACRE Corporation splits from the Imperial Bank The Rise of The Blood Eagle 2901 - A new Emperox is crowned (House Aquila) The Second Imperial Civil War 2902 - The formation of PRISM as Conséc 2903 - The formation of the Council of Houses 2905 - Conséc completes Project SIGNET. 2932 - Formation of the Deathless 2955 - The Death of The Blood Eagle Under Mysterious Circumstances The New Empire 2960 - The Accords of Peace are ratified 2961 - The Houses Major and The Houses Minor are established 2962 - A new Emperox is crowned (House Lyra) 2964 - Formal Agreement for Noble Grievance is established 2969 - Formation of the Church of Humanity 3000 - The first game of Psiball is played 3006 - Reveal of Fu Xi, the first Synthetic Human 3014 - The Trilliant Ring officially incorporates 3051 - The Acheron Rho Psiball League is founded 3062 - A New Emperox is crowned (House Vela) 3120 - House Vela and House Pyxis split 3162 - A New Emperox is crowned (House Cygnus) The War Against the Artificials 3177 - House Crux reveals The Cygnus Plot to Seize Power 3178 - The beginning of the War Against the Artificials 3179 - The fall of House Cygnus 3180 - The start of the Hong Lu Revolt 3180 - The Bombing of Gats Begins 3181 - The UPC Officially/Unofficially formed The UPC was formed in an event known as The White Orchid Assembly Hall Meeting. 3182 - House Cygnus relocates to Imperial Prime 3184 - The declaration that Synthetics Are Not Human 3185 - The Houses Major and The Houses Minor all join the war 3195 - “House” Vagrant is formed 3198 - The Death of the House Cygnus Emperor at the hands of a Serpens Assassin 3198 - End of the Hong Lu Revolt 3199 - The Serpens Assassin turns themself over to The Church 3199 - The High Church declares 3201 a Year of Ascension The Common Era 3200 - Present Day, Present Time 3200 - The Exigo of House Vela and the Conflict of 3200 (aka the STO War) 3201 - The naming of the Imperial House __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lore Category:History